


The Toothbrush

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [67]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a toothbrush and an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toothbrush

**Title:** The Toothbrush  
 **Prompt:** #3. Toothbrush  
 **Word Count:** 149  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur gets a toothbrush and an invitation. 

** The Toothbrush **  
Gwen handed Arthur a red toothbrush still in its packaging after dinner. 

“What is this for?” Arthur took it and looked at it like it was going to bite him. 

“For you to use.” Gwen said with a smile.

“There wasn’t that much garlic in the pasta sauce.” Arthur said. “Is this a new thing?” 

“No silly. I just think that you should have your own to keep here.” Gwen blushed. “You know for after.” 

“After what?” Arthur was completely confused. 

“For after you wake up in the morning.” Gwen said. “So you won’t have stinky morning breath.”

“Next morning?” Arthur finally got it. “So will I get to use this tomorrow morning?” 

“That depends on you.” Gwen said as she walked toward the bedroom. She looked at him and crooked her finger at Arthur before disappearing inside. 

Arthur looked at his toothbrush and grinned. “I guess I will.”   


End file.
